1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image formation device.
2. Related Art
In an electrophotographic-type image formation device, LPHs (Led Print Head) are employed as a typical exposure head for exposure on a photoreceptor. In a case where the LPH is installed in the image formation device, in general, a reference for determining a focus position of both ends of the LPH is adjusted to a target position in advance, and the focus position is determined by contacting the reference with the supporting section of the image formation device by moving the reference in a focus direction until it stops.